


【团兵】Scar

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】Scar

为什么会在这个男人的房间里跟他做这种事，利威尔自己也搞不清楚。

若不是因为他，法兰和伊莎贝尔现在一定还活着，就算无法取得地面上的居住权，只能继续困囿于阴暗的地下街，也总比他们走出墙外见到阳光却丢了性命来得好。归根结底，一切的源头都是因为这个男人。失去同伴的痛苦与恨意刻印在心底并未消弭，可为什么……

“利威尔，手。”

低沉的嗓音传入耳中，他回过神，见跪在床中央的男人拉过他的手腕，正打算解开他衬衣袖口的扣子。他用力将手扯回来，冷淡地回应：“要做就快点，趁我还没改变主意。”

对方倒也很干脆：“行，那就不脱了。”说罢欺身上来。骤然在眼前放大的面孔令利威尔不由自主地往后仰了仰身体，他非常不习惯与人这么近距离接触，然而背后就是床头，他退无可退，只得偏过脸，让视线游移到房间里一些不知所谓的地方。

他知道埃尔文打算吻他，前戏似乎总会始于亲吻，就像是个固定的仪式，但他不愿意，这个行为对他来说过于亲密了，他不愿意再为他们此时荒唐的举动增添任何一点暧昧的因素。排解欲望罢了，他皱着眉头，这么想着，把头往旁边又偏了偏。然而当男人的唇就势印上他脖侧的时候，他突然又有些后悔，对方沿着血管轻轻啃噬他皮肤的动作让他恍惚间产生了一种自己正被捕食的错觉，而这样轻易就将要害部位暴露给对方的愚蠢举动却正是因为自己的轻率所造成的，啧，真是糟糕透了。

“嘿，利威尔，放松点吧，你现在僵硬得像根木头似的。”

这话成功地点燃了他蓄积的怒气，他恶狠狠地呛了一句嫌硬你他妈怎么不去抱女人，一边恼怒地想要将对方掀开，不料男人动作更快，先一步掐住了他的手腕，将之牢牢钳制在他头顶。

“是你先来找我的。”埃尔文盯着他，语气平静地陈述这个事实。

“可我没说要跟你上床，你他妈的！”

“可你也没有拒绝。”

男人附在他耳畔轻声说道，温热的吐息伴着话音吹进他耳朵，令他不自觉地抖了抖。

“呵，我倒是没有想到，调查兵团的分队长竟然是个喜欢操男人的变态。”不愿在对方面前示弱，他冷哼一声，故意讥诮地嘲讽道。

而埃尔文却并未因他这番刻薄的讽刺表现出不快的样子，那双蓝眼睛里一丝波澜都没有，跟他平时在兵团里公事公办的模样别无二致。

“那恐怕是要让你失望了，跟人做这种事我还是头一次，”埃尔文一边说着，一边有条不紊地脱去上身的衣物，“要是控制不好力道弄疼你了的话，提前跟你说声抱歉。”男人健壮匀称的身体离开了衣料的束缚直接袒露在眼前，利威尔微微睁大了眼睛，喉结不由自主地上下滑动了一下。

不是垂涎，而是他感受到了危险。

可还没等他有所动作，只听呲啦一声响，他原本扣得好好的衬衣前襟便被粗暴地扯开了。埃尔文看了他一眼便埋首下去，出乎意料没有玩弄他的乳头，高挺的鼻子沿着他胸膛正中的线条一路往下，路过腹部结实的肌群，最后停在了他小腹处。男人灼热的鼻息喷洒在他裸露的皮肤表面，引来一阵一阵的酥痒。

“还说我是变态呢，你自己不也挺享受的么。”男人发出一声浅笑，隔着布料戏谑地按了按他的裆部。利威尔垂眼一看，发现阴茎不知何时竟稍稍抬起了头，将裤裆撑起了一个小小的弧度。他气急败坏地屈起膝盖想给对方一记狠的，埃尔文却像早知道他打算这么做似的，迅速制住了他的动作。

“你真的是一点都不老实。”说话间男人已经将他的裤子拉了下来，下体突然暴露在空气里让他感到难堪，而更让他难堪的是他发现他已经把自己逼到一个非做不可的地步，毕竟他可没法像女人那样扭捏地合上腿。

跟他的矛盾比起来，分队长明显从容不迫得多。男人伸手握住了他半勃的性器，不疾不徐地上下捋动。利威尔咬紧牙关，竭力让自己的呼吸保持平稳，他不愿也不想在这家伙面前展露出分毫失控的模样，可很快，一股异样的感觉攫住了他。男人宽大的右手滑动到顶端，转而用手掌包覆住他的龟头来回转动研磨，而最敏感的马眼处感受到的粗糙刮擦则是因为——

利威尔猛地睁大了眼睛。

那道疤！

上次壁外调查的时候，法兰和伊莎贝尔丧命的时候，男人空手接住那柄愤怒的钢刃所留下的长长刀痕。

他知道那条伤口有多深，几乎见了骨，所幸当时他的力气已在先前砍杀那头奇形种时消磨殆尽，否则留给埃尔文的岂是一条刀疤这么简单，怕是他半个手掌都保不住。

那时候的感觉又回来了，尽管再愤怒、再不甘、再懊悔，埃尔文对他说的那番话他却一个字都驳斥不了。后悔永远都于事无补，既然结果谁都无法预料，不如将决定权掌握在自己手中。所以这个男人呢，他可曾有过迷惘后悔的时候，还是说他从一开始就已经决定好了要走的路，并朝着那个方向始终坚定不移地独自前行。

在他恍神之际男人勃发的阴茎已经顶住他的后穴，下一刻那根粗长的硬物便像火热的楔子般钉入他体内。仿佛要将身体劈开一般的剧痛瞬间窜上脑门，令他无法自抑地发出一声惨烈的痛呼。埃尔文显然也不好受，利威尔的体内干涩紧窒，穴口牢牢绞住他，令他举步维艰。被锋利刀刃割裂血肉也不曾皱一下眉头的男人此刻脸上却浮现出了隐约痛苦的神色，然而他并不打算收手，他还要继续。

后穴应该是撕裂了，粘滞的空气里沾染上了血的腥味，更加刺激人的神经。

这不是一场美妙的性事，更像是一场角力。

他们如同两只势均力敌的野兽，用最原始的方式纠缠在一起，无论成败，不谈输赢。

“我需要你，利威尔。” 在最后持续不断的抽送中，埃尔文抵着他的额头，喃喃地重复着这一句话。

“……为什么是我。”尽管一开始疼痛难忍，可当身体被极度的痛觉支配而变得麻木之后，他竟然也断断续续地射了出来。释放后的困倦与疲累令头脑一片空白，利威尔昏昏沉沉地问，可很快他的眼皮便耷拉了下来，浓重的睡意如潮水般席卷了全身，也将他脑中残存的零星清醒的意识尽数卷入梦的深渊。

因此他没能听清男人究竟说了什么。

他也不知道，在他熟睡之时，分队长的手是多么温柔地抚过他的额头，替他拈开被汗水打湿粘在眼前的碎发。

与之相伴的还有男人那句近乎耳语般的回答——

我一直在等待一个可以实现我梦想的契机。

直到我捕获了你。

——Fin——


End file.
